


Dr. Payne

by narryster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryster/pseuds/narryster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr.Payne; so kind and friendly, he will help you with whatever your problem is. Especially if your name is Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Payne

"Okay, Mr. Davis, you can go now. I’ll see you again next week to check on things, alright?" Liam asked, shaking the older man's hand as a goodbye.  
  
"Yeah, alright. Thank you, Dr. Payne." Mr. Davis said for the hundredth time today and Liam just shook his head at that.  
  
"No need to thank me, it's my job." He said with his famous kind smile. "Have a nice weekend."  
  
"You too, doc." was the last thing the older man said before he left the room, leaving Liam alone in his office. The rather young doctor was sitting at his desk, taking a pen out of the front pocket of his white coat. He wrote something down on the papers that were lying on his working place when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. Liam furrowed his eyebrows since he wasn't supposed to have any more patients for today. "Come in!" He still yelled, writing the last thing down, whereupon the door was opened.  
  
When the doctor looked up again, his eyes widened a little bit in surprise, having not expected the feathery haired man who was now standing in the room. "Hello, Dr. Payne." The man greeted the doctor and nodded at him.  
  
"Mr. Tomlinson." He let out, snapping out of his shockfrom seeing Louis Tomlinson in his office. "How can I help you? Do you want to take a seat?"  
  
The feathery haired man just shook his head coming a little bit closer to the desk. "Dr. Payne, I think we have a problem." He said with a sad expression on his face, blue eyes slightly widened innocently.  
  
All Liam could do was give the other man a confused look, furrowing his eyebrows since he wasn't sure what he was talking about. "And what would that be, Mr Tomlinson?"  
  
Louis had made his way next to the desk and Liam was looking up to him. "You see, doctor, I can't seem to pay my bills." He explained, lips forming into a pout.  
  
"Oh." was all Liam managed to get out, trying to think about what he had just been told. "And how are we supposed to solve this problem?"  
  
Louis took a step forward so that he was now standing in front of the other man who was still in his chair, looking up to him with curious brown eyes. "I thought I could maybe pay you in another way."  
  
"And how exactly would that other way be?" Liam asked, eyes fixed on the man above him.  
  
"Explaining it to you would take too long but I could show it to you  _right_   _now_ , doc." The feathery haired man was biting his lip, showing the most innocent look he had.  
  
"Go ahead." Liam let out, waiting for the other man to show him what he had in mind. A smirk made its way onto Louis' face but was quickly replaced with that innocent expression again.  
  
Liam watched him slowly crouching down until he was on his knees. Hands were placed onto Liam's knees before they were sliding over to his more private parts. "Can I?" Louis asked with innocent eyes, obviously trying to hold a smirk back.  
  
All Liam was able to do was nod, trying to not seem too excited but the bulge in his pants betrayed him. But who could blame the young doctor? Seeing Mr. Tomlinson on his knees like that was just too much of a turn on.  
  
The feathery haired boy didn't take long to unzip the younger man's pants, too excited to wait any longer. Liam's eyes followed Louis' hands until they disappeared in his pants and as he felt a warm hand grabbing his hardening length he couldn't help but let his head fall back in his chair, closing his eyes and letting out a moan.  
  
Liam's dick was released from his boxers but it didn't take long until the older man had taken it into his warm mouth. The loud moan the doctor let out was enough for Louis to start bobbing his head up and down, twirling his tongue around Liam's hard length.  
  
Liam's cock was too big for Louis to take it all in his mouth so he pleasured what wasn't able to fit with his hand, causing Liam to grab his brown soft hair and pull at it as he shoot his load down Louis’ throat.  
  
Louis swallowed everything, just smirking at the doctor above him as he released his cock which was still hard despite the fact that Liam just came. "Was that already everything?" Liam asked a bit out of breath.  
  
"Oh, wasn't that enough of a payment, Dr. Payne?" Louis asked, pretending to be shocked but actually willing to give the doctor everything he wanted.  
  
"I'm afraid it wasn't." Liam didn't even feel sorry for the man who was now getting up from the ground.   
  
"Well then..." Louis smirked at the other man, taking his jacket off and pulling his shirt over his head, which caused his hair to look even messier. He turned around to look at the desk and pushed all the papers away.   
  
Liam couldn't keep still in his chair and got up to grab the other man by his shoulders to turn him around. Without any troubles he lifted Louis up and placed him onto the desk, so that he was lying on it, not wasting anyminute before he attacked his neck.  
  
The blue eyed man let out a moan as he felt Liam sucking and nibbling at his neck, probably leaving marks everywhere while fumbling with his belt.  
  
Soon Louis' shoes and pants were out of the way so that he was lying on the desk fully naked while Liam on the other hand was still in his white coat and shirt, pants unzipped but not fully removed so that only his dick was free.  
  
Liam left Louis' neck and was about to undress himself as well but the other man stopped him, looking at him with his deep blue eyes. Liam let him take his hand and lead it to his mouth, watched him sucking on two fingers before releasing them again. The brown eyed man got the hint and didn't stop looking at Louis as he went with his wet fingers searching for the tight ring of muscles. Since he didn't see where he was going with his hand, Liam  _accidently_ brushed against Louis length which was hard although it hasn't been touched once, causing Louis’ breath to hitch.  
  
Liam just smirked at that, going lower until he finally found what he was searching for. He raised his eyebrows at the other man as he was able to easily slip into him, curious as to why he already seemed to be so loosened up. "You must have been really sure about me agreeing to this, Mr. Tomlinson."  
  
Louis face flushed bright red but he still managed to reply in-between moans. "I couldn't come here totally unprepared, Dr. Payne." He let out a little bit breathless.  
  
Liam's smirk grew as he kept thrusting his finger in and out of the other man. "Well...it does spare us some time." All of a sudden, he took his fingers out of Louis' hole, pushing his pants down until they were around his ankles.  
  
Louis whined at the loss of contact but stopped as he felt Liam's tip pressing against the ring of muscles. "You've got to be quiet; we don't want anyone to find out about this." Liam whispered next to Louis' ear. The blue eyed man was only able to nod as he felt Liam pushing into him, not being able to control himself as he moaned loudly. "Ah Dr. Payne..."  
  
As much as Liam liked hearing that from Louis he had been serious about nobody being allowed to hear them so the only thing he could do was shut the man up by kissing him.  
  
Louis wrapped his arms and legs around the younger boy, feeling him thrusting into him and at the same time exploring his mouth with his tongue.  
  
Liam was holding himself up with his hands on the desk as he kept thrusting into the man under him. He felt Louis letting go off him with one arm to touch himself but Liam was faster and grabbed the man's cock himself, pumping it in sync with his thrusts.  
  
Louis disconnected their lips for a second to let out another moan and this time Liam didn't even care  and moaned himself.  
  
To shut himself up again, not wanting anybody to burst into the room, Liam pressed his lips onto Louis' again while he kept thrusting into him.  
  
"Fuck, 'm close..." Louis let out in-between kissing and Liam wasn’t able to tell the other man that he was as well about to reach his climax as he suddenly felt the blue eyed man shoot his load between their bodies. Liam groaned as he felt Louis clench around his dick so he was unable to hold himself back from coming into him.  
  
As they both had calmed down from their high a little bit, they still stayed in this position, Liam holding himself up above Louis and still being inside him.  
  
After a while, Liam slid out of the other man, putting his pants up and letting himself fall into his chair without bothering to zip up his pants. He watched Louis leaving the desk and bending down to pick up his clothes. Liam bit his lip as he looked at Louis’ bare ass but before he was able to do anything the man was standing upright again, putting his pants on. The young doctor watched Louis getting fully dressed again until the blue eyed man made his way over to his chair, looking at him with a satisfied smile.   
  
Liam grabbed Louis’ neck and pressed their lips together into a lustful but also loving kiss.   
  
"When are you getting home, babe?" Louis asked against his lips.  
  
"Probably in one hour or so, I still have to fill out some stuff." He answered with a sad smile which made Louis groan but still peck his lips again. Liam watched his boyfriend standing upright again only to see a big smirk on his face.  
  
"We should do this more often. Maybe next time I'll pretend to be one of your patients who has a nonstop boner or something."  
  
Liam just chuckled at that. "I can't wait to see that."  
  
Louis made his way to the door but turned around to face Liam for a last time. "Thank you for helping me with my problem."  
  
"My pleasure, Mr. Tomlinson." Liam smiled at the man.  
  
"Bye, Dr. Payne, I'm gonna come over again soon, you might need to check on some things" was the last thing Louis said before he left the room, leaving the young doctor alone.  
  
Liam was still chuckling at his boyfriend as he started to pick up the papers which were lying on the ground so that he could finish his work and soon go home again.  
  
After all, his _patient_  needed him there.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any ideas for another part to this, tell me!


End file.
